Unstable
by Spastic-Fairy
Summary: Companion Story to Arya Dracona Malfoy. Years in the future everything has gone wrong Read Arya to understand xD Andrew's magic is unstable, but where is he supposed to go if Hogwarts won't accept him?
1. Prolouge

WARNING! voilence, swearing and mention of Rape!

~*~

The boy glared at the stone wall waiting for his mother and Father to finish speaking with the Headmaster and Doctor.

"His magic is unstable! He can't be allowed entrance to the school, I am sorry but there is nothing we can do." The doctors voice came through the door. The Door burst open making the boy look up.

"Andrew we are going!" The dark haired man yelled, and stomped out of the building.

"Thank you, Dr. Hart, Headmaster Bullcock." The woman said bowing slightly before dragging her son out.

"Mother, Father. What is wrong?" The eleven year old boy asked. His father turned on him snarling.

"You always have to be fucking difficult don't you!" He yelled then backhanded the boy. "You couldn't just be normal like your sister was!"

"Yeah well she's dead now, isn't she." Andrew spat. His Father growled before grabbing Andrew by the throat and apperating.

Andrew gasped as he appeared back at their house, his mother appearing a moment after them.

The man pushed Andrew to the ground before swiftly kicking him in the stomach.

"You are worth nothing, you are even worse than a disgusting muggle." The man spat. "Kathryn leave now!"

Andrew's mother looked worried but did as her husband instructed. His Father got a feral glint to his eyes.

"Now I can teach you where you belong." He growled reaching down to undo his pants. Andrew's eyes went wide, he was not ready for this again…

His whole body began to shake before his magic pulsed forward.


	2. Unstable Magic

Andrew groaned, his whole body felt as if someone had used him as a piñata. He lifted his shirt up and grimaced, someone had used him as a piñata.

"Hey you alright?" Andrew moaned before pushing himself off the ground until he was standing.

"Do I look alright." Andrew glared at the boy, who looked to be around 16, his blonde hair falling around his dirty face.

"Well no. You look like shit." He laughed. "I'm Alex by the way."

Andrew nodded but his head spun and he fell into Alex. Alex shook his head and picked the kid up easily.

"Your too light, kid" Alex chuckled.

"Piss off." Andrew mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's normal to be exhausted after an explosion." Alex went on when Andrew looked at him funny. " Unstable magic, when the user hasn't learnt to control it, can burst out sometimes, explode."

Andrew barely registered that he had been taken inside until he was dumped on a couch.

"Ow that hurt." Andrew complained.

"What's your name?" Alex asked kneeling down next to Andrew.

"Andrew."

"Well that's boring… I shall call you Andy!" Alex grinned. "Now Andy, take off your clothes"

"W-WHAT?!" Andy yelled trying to press himself into the couch.

Alex Laughed. "I want to heal your bruises." Andy looked at Alex Suspiciously but took off his shirt and pants anyway.

"Wow who did this to you?" Alex said lightly running his hands along Andy's side.

"My Father." Andy said simply and Alex knew not to pry further. Alex concentrated until his hand started faintly glowing blue, he ran his hands along all the bruises making them vanish within seconds. "How do you do that? Without a wand I mean"

"I have what they call Unstable Magic, But I learnt how to control it. Unstable magic is powerful but as its name suggests it is Unstable. Though if you can control it, it is magnificent." Alex said staring at his hands.

"Can you teach me how to control my magic?" Andy asked hopefully.

"That's why I brought you here Andy." Alex smiled. "This building we are in used to be a hospital that held children with Unstable Magic, but it went broke and just left us here. There are now 3 of us, Me, Charlie and Renee. Renee is our seer, she can see when people have a Magical Explosion and we go to the rescue."

"So you're superheros?" Andy joked, Alex grinned and jumped up and struck a pose. "I-is my Father okay?" Andy asked biting his lip.

"After all he has done to you, you want to know if he is alright?" Andy nodded. "Your one in a million kid." Andy glared.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Your only 11 and I am 14, to me you are a kid." Alex grinned. "And your Father is fine, probably be in a hospital for a few days but essentially fine."

"Wait…you're only 14?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were 16!"

Alex's blue eyes twinkled happily. "YAY I look older than I am!"

"So you can help me?" Blue eyes locked onto grey.

"Ofcourse."

~4 years later~

Andy dodged the fist that came swinging towards his face.

"Now Now, Frank. Is that any way to treat a guest?" Andy asked seriously before grinning wildly.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Andy dodged the large boy again, laughing.

"Andy, hurry up. We need to get out of here." Alex growled running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Fine…" Andy pouted before sending a wave of magic out rendering Frank unconscious. "Where are the Children?"

A 17 year old girl stepped over the unconscious body, her long black hair flowed out behind her as if it was blowing in the wind, even though they were inside. Her pure white eyes locked onto the left wall.

"There" she stated coldly and pointed at the wall.

"That's just a wall…" Alex said scratching his head. A boy with bright red hair walked up to the wall and pressed lightly causing a door to open. "Oh! Go Charlie!"

"Renee, come here." Charlie motioned for the girl to come over. Andy peaked into the room, there was a small boy holding onto an even smaller girl who was hiding her face.

"It is both of them" Renee stated her head cocking to the side, she looked at the girl for a second. "Let me see the girl."

Charlie gently moved forward and tried to pick up the girl.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" The boy screamed, clutching his sister tighter.

"Eamon, don't worry. She is like me" The small girl whispered before staring at Renee, All three boys gasped at her eyes. They were pure white just like Renee's.

"Keeley" Renee said holding her hand out. The small girl held her hand. "Your name is Keeley Hanna, you are 7 years old and have been left here with your brother Eamon Hanna for three days."

"You are correct" Keeley answered in the same creepy voice that Renee spoke in.

"This is just too creepy for me" Charlie said shivering. "Come on Kid." Charlie picked Eamon up before nodding to Alex and Apperating.

"You are going to find us a Family, aren't you?" Keeley asked as Alex picked her up.

"Yup! We will find you a nice Family." Alex answered, grinning.

"You have already found one."

-

"Thankyou so much, we will take care of them as if they were our own!" The woman cried clutching onto Keeley.

Andy smiled slightly, this was his life now. Saving kids just like him and his friends, and hopefully giving them loving Families.

Andy kneeled down next to Eamon and Keeley, placing something into their hands.

"If you ever need us, just hold it and say '_Levis' _and it will take you to us." He said smiling, and with that the four teenagers smiled and Dissapperated.

~*~

YAY! The first Chapter of Unstable!!!!

This Chapter didn't really turn out how I expected but I needed to show what they had been doing for the past 4 years other than just training his powers.

And I shall leave it to your imagination of what Frank was going to do with Keeley and Eamon. (I'm about to kill word it keeps saying Keeley is spelt wrong!)

Hope you liked it.

Just say if you want more, cause if not there isn't really a point in me trying to update fast :D


End file.
